endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero List
For an explanation about heroes and their applications within the game, see Heroes. This article lists all heroes available in Endless Space, ordered by faction with their name, classes, statistics, lore description, and portrait. Note that some heroes share portraits with other heroes, and many heroes have two alternating names. Amoeba Dundub Lakai.Ldr32 *'Secondary Name: Nunda Lakai.Ldr32' *'Corporate/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 2 *Offense 6 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero18 "An entity that likes to federate and bring beings together, diplomacy and exploration are natural interests for Lakai.Ldr32. Collaborative work, group cooperation, and overcoming obstacles are the things that make it happy. Keenly sensing its individuality since it ingested Dust, it almost fervent in its desire to explore and unite peoples." Iria Glies.Warr1B4 *'Secondary Name: Atia Glies.Warr1B4' *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 8 *Defense 4 *ID: Hero59 "Warrior Amoeba" is, without surprise, viewed as an impossible oxymoron. Yet Glies1B4X, driven almost to madness as he watched his fleet get destroyed by the guns of an ancient Endless defense satellites, vowed to never again avoid -- or lose -- a battle." One Who Seeks *'Secondary Name: Another Who Seeks' *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 8 *Defense 4 *ID: Hero29 "Quite restless by Amoeba standards, Who Seeks is driven to experience all that can be experienced in this vast cosmos. Early in life, It gained a reputation as loose cannon while working to combat smugglers in the Vestibule of Creation. Later, It took up Leadership of a Hissho mercenary company, employed by rogue Sophon scientists to capture Craver tech. After a long battle with Dust addiction in Its middle years and a stint in an Empire prison, introspection drove It explore the universe at a more leisurely pace. Time may have tempered this one's rash behavior, but not Its thirst for adventure." Ora Cygna.Cmdr626 *'Secondary Name: Eoa Cygna.Cmdr626' *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 1 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero45 "Angered by a minor race of belligerent sentients who preferred assassination to negotiation, Cygna.Cmdr626 showed a flair for military command when it drove them out of three asteroid belts, two planets, and then forced a highly unequal treaty on them. Cygna.Cmdr626 is a living incarnation of the adage that "war is the continuation of diplomacy by other means." Ulnora Pleiad.Dipl13 *'Secondary Name: Nolora Pleiad.Dipl13' *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 1 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero15 "Like all Amoeba, this one is a seeker and a thinker. Creative, conceptual, and curious, it seeks to find and discover other cultures and see how they can be befriended, exploited, and used. This is not out of cruelty or malice, but a deep-seated need for the Amoeba to be in control of their collective destiny. As result, it is a highly effective commander." v1.0 Galdos AI *'Secondary Name: v1.1 Galdos AI' *'Corporate/Pilot ' *Labor 0 *Wit 6 *Melee 0 *Offense 6 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero48 "Galdos AI was never one for fighting, always going on about science this, testing that. It was only when the Amoeban government tried to shut down her tests that she got dangerous, nearly destroying the entire system she was in as she fled with her data. Today she roams the known universe trying to get support for her scientific pursuits from other factions." Automatons M'gual Tan-Erbo (Halloween Update) *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 10 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 2 *Defense 2 *ID: Hero63 "The Automatons take their role as caretakers so seriously, that certain horticulturalists gave their wards the capacity for self defense. Tan-Erbo went the farthest, developing a race of carnivorous and partially mobile giant orange plants that were set free to act as guardians of certain zones. However, the Automaton was unaware that these plants would assault anything foreign -- including Automatons. It was attacked during a routine inspection, and though it escaped the plants did manage to rip its head off. Fortunately, this did not result in decommission as its neural system had a wireless back-up. Tan-Erbo now travels with its head removed from its body, a solemn reminder of the risks of playing at god." Mizn Ora-Yur (Virtual Awakening) *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 0 *Offense 8 *Defense 2 *ID: Hero70 "An Automaton pilot, Ora-Yur was damaged by an artificial gravity machine during a scientific mission. Reduced to the level of a barely self-aware machine tool, it was possessed by a Virtual Endless and turned into an Automaton superman. When the Endless retreated back to its own android body, the power to manipulate Dust remained." Mani Dar-Omnis (Disharmony) *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 5 "Though a member of a society known for industrial efficiency, Dar-Omnis' interests lay in the psychology and motivation of sentient beings – whether animated by blood or circuitry. This Automaton studied social structures and networks in order to discover the secrets of leadership, motivation, and the development of sentient relations. Studying Dust networks in the lab one day in search of greater understanding of resilient interactions, Dar-Omnis was exposed to a high concentration of dispersed Dust. Now its advanced emotional intelligence is combined with an ability to make faultless decisions, making it an extremely efficient leader." Cravers Apolla Sundered *'Secondary Name: Aurelia Sundered' *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 9 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 2 *Defense 3 *ID : Hero05 "A ranking leader in the Swarm, at the Bishop level and therefore capable of independent thought. Infiltration of Dust led it to reject hive life and begin to study humanitarian philosophy, existentialism, determinism... Was driven from hive, found a berth on a trader and ended up in faction jail as a dangerous life form." Brogan Unfettered *'Secondary Name: Adric Unfettered' *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 6 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 6 *Defense 2 *ID : Hero37 "A leader of Craver colonizing teams, Unfettered stumbled over a Dust lode when leading construction on an asteroid belt. Rapidly outgrowing its colleagues and hive, Unfettered turned to other factions to find challenging projects that could assuage its new-found curiosity." Harvester Prime *'Secondary Name: Harrower Prime' *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 6 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 6 *Defense 2 *ID : Hero07 "When a nanoplague almost wiped out his homeworld, Prime, through a combination of acumen, luck and research, managed to keep remnants of civilization alive long enough for help to arrive. Since then he is a valued troubleshooter for the Cravers. More contemplative than the rest of his race, he is a creative thinker who enjoys strategic planning and carefully husbands his resources. Ultimately he has the same urges as the rest of his race, but keeps them better in check. Many of his race despise him for his lack of ravenous appetite, but he is too useful to simply kill outright." Mojak Zkyrd *'Secondary Name: Sartaq Zkyrd' *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 12 *Melee 1 *Offense 1 *Defense 1 *ID : Hero50 "Dust exposure before birth/creation gave this Craver a distinct "jack of all trades, master of none" nature; not extremely skilled in any pursuit, yet not unskilled in any. Such a nature also made her more disposed to intellectual pursuit than most Cravers. Due to her multitude of skills she sees the important red thread between the varying institutions of society. She toils endlessly to bolster harmony between them, hoping to further the Craver race as a whole." Drogon Freeman *'Secondary Name: Norgod Freeman' *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 8 *Offense 1 *Defense 2 *ID : Hero20 "Born a Slave that worked its way up to Drone and Forager, it ingested a great deal of Dust while tracking potential energy readings on a sterile moon. Rejecting its hive, it was subsequently picked up by passing Sowers, then sought further knowledge and ended up at the Academy. It never lost, however, the hard-won respect for its prowess in battle as a Flight Drone." Heres Adrift *'Secondary Name: Jeres Adrift' *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 2 *Wit 0 *Melee 4 *Offense 5 *Defense 4 *ID : Hero24 "A strategist and warrior for a successful and growing hive, it was a bishop-level leader of war groups. Deciding, logically, that the most efficient way to be able to do more for the hive would be to consume Dust, it did so and was forever changed. Smarter, faster, more aggressive, and tougher, it rapidly outpaced its hive development and became a mercenary, seeking ever-greater challenges." Idar Restless *'Secondary Name: Ren Restless' *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 9 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 2 *Defense 3 *ID : Hero35 "The only sane survivor from a Craver raiding vessel that cracked open a Endless hulk, Idar's phenomenal skills in construction and development have made it rich. Demand is high for its services, in spite of the occasional PTSD-driven breakdown. Idar has become one of the leading experts in the galaxy on industrial development." Storm Libera *'Secondary Name: Thunder Libera' *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 7 *Offense 1 *Defense 7 *ID : Hero54 "A Dust-enhanced Craver found drifting in a broken hulk, Libera showed an unusual capacity to work with other species. Its abilities made it very useful in warfare, especially in defense. However it appears to be driving itself to death, consciously or not, in an endless string of increasingly dangerous battles." Harmony CUSO4 Ponders (Disharmony) *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 2 *Wit 7 *Melee 2 *Offense 2 *Defense 2 *ID : Hero76 "Unlike many elements of the Harmony, who were completely disoriented by their contact with Dust, this one was intrigued rather than confused by the sudden onslaught of individuality and the need to generate productive work. A thinker and philosopher, it was eager to try out bizarre social constructs like having a 'name' and doing a 'job'. Now a scientist specializing in waves and particles, Ponders uses its instinctive and inductive thought process to feel the movement of galactic bodies and sense the shape of galactic matter." Hissho Koro Stillsail *'Secondary Name: Akai Stillsail' *'Corporate/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 4 *Offense 4 *Defense 3 *ID : hero46 "Endowed with high intelligence to match above-average skills in ground warfare, Stillsail's already rapid career progression leapt ahead when his colonization ship landed on a Visited moon. His dust-augmented capabilities drove him to the forefront of Hissho expansion, until his impatience with tradition and hierarchy made him leave in frustration." Shizko Whitehawk *'Secondary Name: Beta Whitehawk' *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 6 *Defense 6 *ID: Hero22 "High ranking Hissho leader, fiercely independent and forever curious. Left home planet to study navigation with the Academy. Originally from the Northern Wastes of the Hissho homeworld." Tora Highwind *'Secondary Name: Unaga Highwind' *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 1 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero10 "More than most modern warriors, the analysis and exploitation of data is key to this Hissho's battlefield decisions. Foregoing instinct and intuition, decisions are taken based on history, trends, and probabilities. While her victories tend to be less flamboyant and few songs are sung, she is appreciated among the rank and file for bringing them home victorious -- and alive." Category:Heroes Uratha Redwing *'Secondary Name: Hira Redwing' *'Corporate/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 4 *Offense 4 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero16 "Hissho war leader, captured during a small engagement in contested space. Sole survivor of prison ship encounter with Endless craft; was the only one emotionally stable enough to handle the effects of Dust. Originally from Westline Archipelago on the Hissho homeworld. Quiet, aloof, withdrawn. Smiles rarely, and when he does, nobody is really sure why." Katai Shalespine *'Secondary Name: Abuna Shalespine' *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 3 *Offense 1 *Defense 7 *ID: Hero21 "Though she grew up in a strict system of hierarchy and caste, Katai was from an early age a rogue and a rule-breaker. Cleverer than most and skilled in combat, she left home at an early age when the clan's city, then her region, and finally the planet seemed too small for her. Skilled in trade and negotiation and superlative in defense, she has been sought after by traders, corporations, and several police forces." Shkara Wrysteel *'Secondary Name: Jou Wrysteel' *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 6 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 1 *Defense 3 *ID: hero40 "While the Hissho generally prefer air combat, Wrysteel had an instinct for ground warfare. After leading a highly successful attack on a well-entrenched United Empire outpost, Wrysteel was one of twenty Hissho warriors to whom a Dust augmentation was proposed--and the only one who survived." Unji Stormbrow * Secondary Name: Kon Stormbrow *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 3 *Offense 1 *Defense 7 *ID: hero51 "There is a war cry among the Hissho that would roughly translate as, "Come at me!" Stormbrow, a fearsome fighter, was known for her use of this challenge and her near-impervious defenses -- as an individual and as a leader of troops. This made her part of an augmentation selection. Though she was one of the 8% that survived, she was not of the remaining 88% that was still good at taking orders..." Kei Darkcrest *'Secondary Name: Orra Darkcrest' *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 6 *Defense 6 *ID: hero52 "Kei, who had already become the most famous warrior in his clan's history, earned the nickname "Either Way" during a war against a league of pirates. When the pirates explained that they had sufficient numbers to obliterate him whether they attacked or defended, he simply shrugged. "Start the battle as you please. Either way, you're dead." Horatio Perfectio Aeternus *'Secondary Name: Perfectia Aeternus' *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 4 *Defense 8 *ID : Hero06 "As a flight officer, Aeternus's meteoric rise through the Horatio faithful and their political success showed an innate knack for intrigue, and left them poised to influence the future of the Horatio empire. Sadly, their acute narcissism surfaced and fostered a deep rooted conviction that theirs was the natural evolution of the Horatio DNA strain. Immediate reassignment to a remote outpost showed that Horatio Prime did not concur." Echo -6CF Betalus *'Secondary Name: Ecus -6C5 Betalus' *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 *ID : Hero09 "A planner and thinker, this Horatio is respected for her diligence as well as her capabilities in battle. Due to the fact that she was a child of a promising batch whose resemblance to the original Horatio was better than average, she was not destroyed as aberrant when she showed these unusual skills in combat." Emla -E Sparop -AE *'Secondary Name: Jesy -A Sparop -AE' *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 *ID : Hero41 "The Horatio had established a beachhead outpost on an asteroid belt in a system coveted by the Amoeba. Sparop -AE, at the time an administrator of a cloning facility, led a successful defense and counter-attack to secure their position. As a result, Horatio granted her a Dust augmentation for service to the Siblings." Faruda -1A Tergus *'Secondary Name: Athena -17 Tergus' *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 2 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 *ID : Hero11 "Enjoyed exploring and discovering other factions; was generally less worried than other Clones about constant human contact. Experience with Dust gave her a sense of the individual, of the perspective of the universe. She went mad. Being treated by faction doctors." Lolek -64 Nehreb -16 *'Secondary Name: Bolek -73 Nehreb -16' *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 7 *Defense 3 *ID : Hero36 "Nehreb -16 was always a hard worker who took pleasure in creation and construction. After a period of military service, in which he obtained notable marks in ground warfare, a Horatio-ordered Dust enhancement turned him into a effective colonial governor." Rutsch -C2 Odesa 44 *'Secondary Name: Farnon -CA Odesa 44' *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 4 *Defense 8 *ID : Hero30 "A race of identical beings is often perturbed -- even horrified -- by other peoples who show variety from one individual to another. Rutsch however, showed fascination and curiosity for alien races rather than repulsion. Once he was touched by Dust, however, his explorations and investigations became ever deeper and wider, as he crossed galaxies at the head of teams who were seeking new planets." Phestus -6 Torini -E0 *'Secondary Name: Turus -8 Torini -E0' *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 4 *Defense 8 *ID: Hero60 "DNA manipulation is a complex science, and even masters of cloning like the Horatio occasionally get unexpected results -- like Torini -E0. Intended to have the skills of an excellent construction foreman, he in fact became a talented military leader." Kef -620 Exrus -34F *'Secondary Name: Seb -650 Exrus -34F' *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 5 *Defense 4 *ID : Hero39 "Exrus -34F's career began as a methodical developer of biological pacification projects on new worlds. Responsible for converting land into farms and industrial zones, the discovery of a crashed Endless probe infected the entire team with Dust. As the only survivor of the incident, Exrus -34F remains a humble, if gifted, worker." Pilgrims Isoke Tekez *'Secondary Name: Owi Tekez' *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 5 *Defense 7 *ID: Hero55 "'Nobody touches my orbital and gets away with it.' A gritty, scarred warrior who stands out in a race of seekers and explorers, Tekez uttered these famous words when a United Empire scouting party attempted to forcibly re-integrate Tekez's 2,000-person habitat back into the empire. When the Dust finally cleared, the Empire's task force had been defeated, looted, and covered with insulting graffiti." Oyita Nilfey *'Secondary Name: Aiya Nilfey' *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 5 *Defense 7 *ID: Hero25 "Led a team of experts in Imaging & Particle Systems from the department of Prove & Live Exploration. A natural leader with a sly sense of humor, she encountered Dust while investigating an endless temple. Enhanced by its capacities, she decided to enter Academy and learn more of Dust and its uses." Chidi Bademdi *'Secondary Name: Nafar Bademdi' *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 2 *Melee 4 *Offense 3 *Defense 6 *ID: Hero57 "Three times Bademdi executed the monumental effort of scouting, proposing, and implementing the establishment of a colony on a new world--while under enemy fire. His ability to stay cool under pressure earned him the nickname "Iceberg."" Gero Kartal *'Secondary Name: Dafa Kartal' *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 2 *Melee 4 *Offense 3 *Defense 6 *ID: Hero27 "Smart, subtle, and dangerous, at least three clients have hired Dafa so that their enemies could not. Clever, wily, and very efficient on defense, he was key in forcing a stalemate when working for the outnumbered and outgunned Jabhat Colonists' Collective. It was simply a business deal when he left to work for a higher bidder, leaving them teetering on the brink..." Thomaem Labefdil *'Secondary Name: Ayo Labefdil' *Third Name: Unji Stormbrow *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 4 *Offense 4 *Defense 2 *ID: Hero08 "Labefdil is viewed as a useful man to have around. A hard worker, he is good with his hands, even when they are carrying weapons. Though his Dust-augmented skills greatly improved his ability to tinker with the technical infrastructure of Pilgrims ships, he is more than happy to jump their defense when they are threatened." Abebi Tiryak *'Secondary Name: Salina Tiryak' *'Administrator/Pilot' *Labor 6 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero38 "One of the many Pilgrims leaders who learned hard lessons about building and defending habitats in the Second Separation War, Tiryak's skills in construction and defense were notable even before they were improved by Dust." Therna Ubantri *'Secondary Name: Andea Ubantri' *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 8 *Melee 2 *Offense 2 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero14 "Led a small team that wrote a paper convincing the United Empire of the economic inefficiency of slavery as a Human Resources policy. Was put on a Wanted list for that effrontery, and subsequently fled and joined the Pilgrims. Intensely committed to the human condition and the dignity of the individual, she has never failed to do what she believes is right." Worne Karga *'Secondary Name: Eshe Karga' *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 8 *Melee 2 *Offense 2 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero44 "Karga learned how to run a colony during the difficult closing months of the Second Separation War. While her skills at ground warfare are respectable, she truly excels in the development of scientific research stations and converting their output into money." Jana Kryv (Echoes of the Endless) *'Adventurer/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 3 *Melee 4 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 *ID: Hero64 "Granddaughter of the famous Deona Kryv, the Pilgrim visionary who launched the first Fleet Errant, Jana lived forever in the shadow of her more famous predecessor. This happened in spite of the fact that she was a genius and prodigy in xenotechnology and astrogation, receiving advanced doctorates in three related sciences by the age of 27. Driven to ever greater extremes and more amazing feats in order to make her own name famous, Jana disappeared into an unmapped stellar cluster after decoding an Endless navigational beacon. Lost and assumed dead, it was only when a strange quantum-tunneled signal emerged from that same cluster that the rest of the galaxy realized something was happening. Jana herself emerged shortly thereafter, somewhat dazed by the experience and rather surprised at what she had triggered." Serena Tora (Disharmony) *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 2 *Wit 8 *Melee 0 *Offense 5 *Defense 2 *ID: Hero78 "Originally a pirate, her passionate attacks on the United Empire earned Serena the title "Empress of the free Raians" among her crew. However she eventually ended up stranded on an arctic world with few provisions after a mutiny by her first mate. It was here that she was rescued by Pilgrim explorers and quickly embraced their beliefs before proving herself one of their most cunning explorers." Sheredyn Tephys (Echoes of the Endless) *'Adventurer/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero66 "Only known as Tephys, this hero was trained as an interrogator for the Sheredyn Military Police. An orphan and loner, for her the Sheredyn was the only sure thing in an untrustworthy universe. However, with the ascent of Emperor Zelevas and the sudden independence of the Sheredyn, Tephys's world destabilized. Turning assassin and infiltrator, she was captured by an unknown entity while trying to kidnap a Sophon scientist specializing in Endless technologies. Whatever happened that day, it caused her to leave the Sheredyn command structure and continue as an independent." Sophons Lrhanmha Amirmoez *'Secondary Name: Nishtuna Amirmoez' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 6 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID: Hero01 "Famous for her objective analysis of fact and data, she has been known to measure ingredients to the microgram when cooking for pleasure. Her area of specialty is complex systems and n-dimensional equations. Friendly as a general rule, but too precise to be 'warm,' Lrhanmha has a temper and has studied enough martial arts to be effective when she loses it." Uthman Fahedhm *'Secondary Name: Doualema Fahedhm' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 5 *Wit 9 *Melee 1 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID: Hero02 "Even among a people who pride themselves as thinkers and analyzers, Uthman stands out. Initially fascinated by materials science and physical chemistry, this interest evolved to include nanomaterials and quantum devices when he became infected by Dust. Now a research team leader, Uthman's abilities in problem-solving are greatly sought after for development and planning." Il'ya Sarthilis *'Secondary Name: Shaar'ya Sarthilis' *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero13 "Sarthilis is an anomaly among her fellow Sophon cousins. While her intelectually inclined brethren strive for scientific and technological betterment, Sarthilis was far more interested in studying the ways of war, from the ancient Empire text of San Tzo to the Way of the Hissho. Her natural Sophon thirst for knowledge led her far and wide in her adventures, whilst learning the martial ways of other races." Masategui Djebadiah *'Secondary Name: Sotela Djebadiah' *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero43 "Sophons are generally called "smart", but Djebadiah is one of the very rare for whom "...and dangerous" is added on. Defending an Endless site from a hungry Craver attack, she showed a striking ability as both strategist and tactician." Idaalie Laharaat *'Secondary Name: Lavia Laharaat' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 6 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID: Hero31 "Laharaat was a very bright, yet very shy child in the beginning. When his parents put him through the Sophon equivalent of college, he demonstrated ironic prowess in an ability: public speaking. His profound abilities coupled with his immense capabilities for management and administration made him a grade A bureaucrat AND a man of the people, making him a great choice for managing a populace." Delaley Ustemir *'Secondary Name: Khalekey Ustemir' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 5 *Wit 9 *Melee 1 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID: Hero32 "The surprising thing about Ustemir was not his brilliance, but that fact that he was also pragmatic and useful in construction and development. The combination of skills made an impression on the Sophon College, who granted him Dust augmentation in order to further spur his efforts." Sowers C43s4r Drone.v35 *'Secondary Name: Kh0w4r Drone.v35' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 7 *Wit 3 *Melee 5 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID : Hero03 "Drone.v35 is considered a fluke by its Sower counterparts; though an efficient co-worker it is unusually adapted to and eager for combat. The reproduction process that creates Sowers is strict and the quality high, but even in this case quantum fluctuations can have surprising results." Br4hm4g Bastion.v71 *'Secondary Name: Th4b1t Bastion.v71' *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 3 *Defense 6 *ID : Hero04 "Nicknamed "Mastermind" due to its dust-enhanced abilities, Bastion.v71 became famous for organizing the building of a railroad through quicksand during a hurricane with only scrap metal and vines as raw materials. It was completed ahead of schedule." R4m4n Builder.v111 *'Secondary Name: 3ud0xus Builder v.111' *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID : Hero12 "Adapt or die is not merely a biological rule, it is equally true of technology. Builder.v111 understood this early, and continually sought new and better ways to execute its tasks. From more efficient parallelization of tasks to the use of upgraded materials, adapting and changing has been the story of its existence. Once enhanced through Dust, R4m4n turned her optical receptors to the stars themselves. It now seeks new places, new things, and new ideas that can further improve its ability to adapt." Arch1m3d3s Purger.v83 *'Secondary Name: G0d3l Purger.v83' *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID : Hero28 "While most of the Sower machines have simple interest in the mechanics of the job, Arch1m3d3s was fascinated by what went on behind, beneath, and inside of the cities they built or the ones they discovered. Made curious by Dust and seeking further understanding, Arch1m3d3s has made a profession of studying the materials and mechanics within all cultures." Ap0110 Bastion.v0 *'Secondary Name: H3r4 Bastion.v0' *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 3 *Defense 6 *ID : Hero34 "After a few hundred years of quiet and unremarkable existence, Ap0110 was catapulted to fame when she led a potent counter-attack that threw off a Craver ground assault. After driving them out of a system in a series of brilliant offensive maneuvers, she became highly sought after as a leader." Th4l3s Drone.v212 *'Secondary Name: Ary4b Drone.v212' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 7 *Wit 3 *Melee 5 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID : Hero33 "As dedicated and hard-working as all Sowers, Drone.v212 also showed a talent for ground warfare when the Sowers pacified an unruly local populace on a developing planet. Receiving a Dust augmentation to aid her efforts, in three months Th4l3s went from running construction on one continent to managing an entire colonial system." 3ucl1d Builder.v7 *'Secondary Name: F3rm4t Builder.v7' *'Administrator/Adventurer' *Labor 7 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 2 *Defense 2 *ID : Hero42 "The Sowers have a shared consciousness within communication range, and therefore have little need to specialize as individuals. Sower VII, however, was an experimental model who (for reasons understandable only to the quantum computing psycho-engineers) turned out to have a great knack for ground warfare." N03th3r Purger.v15 *'Secondary Name: N3um4nn Purger.v15' *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero58 "Thrust into development of a system inhabited by a hostile species, Purger.v15 was one of a subgroup of Sowers who ended up developing advanced skills in ground warfare. As the only member of her vessel to survive impact with an Endless ship fragment, she is now a freelance expert in this grim field." United Empire Jorun Egezrey *'Secondary Name: Karka Egezrey' *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 5 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 4 * ID: Hero19 "A dangerous operator, Egezrey is known for his affection for data. He will take the time necessary to analyze and calculate risks, then happily leap in and take them. As a member of a corporate/military security department, Egezrey volunteered as a guinea pig to be infiltrated by Dust." Guner Wuchter *'Secondary Name: Kurpa Wuchter' *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 5 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 4 * ID: Hero49 "Living on that fuzzy line somewhere between "unpredictable" and "out of control", Guner was an erratic if successful leader of colonial explorations. When his mission uncovered an Endless site and Guner was augmented by the free-floating Dust, his eccentricities seemed to get worse. At that point the Empire decided it would be far better for him to find work elsewhere..." Ivan Gagarin *'Secondary Name: Ivor Gagarin' *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 9 *Defense 5 * ID: Hero23 "Ivan lived his early life among his people, learning the trades of thievery and trickery. He met his destiny the day he tried to steal Dust from a plain-clothed officer of the Empire's Secret Service; the dust he stole from the officer rose to his defense before he could be captured. That same day a special assault squad cornered him in his hideout and they made him an offer he couldn't refuse..." Jutka Naratya *'Secondary Name: Ilenka Naratya' *'Corporate/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 7 *Melee 4 *Offense 3 *Defense 1 * ID: Hero17 "A product of the Empire's Corporate Military Academy, Jutka's success as a pilot led her to lucrative sponsorship contracts with corporations that were underwriting colonization efforts. Her dry wit and irreverent attitude undermined were at odds with their PR plans, however, so Jutka was left alone--happily--to pursue her dreams of flight and exploration." Karta Vauclas *'Secondary Name: Krij Vauclas' *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 2 *Offense 4 *Defense 9 *ID: Hero26 Vanilla: "For a number of reasons Karta is known as "Vice President of Winter." His icy blue eyes and his whispered, breathy speech pattern are obvious; only those who have worked closely with him realize that the nickname is also due to his pitiless, analytical decision making that gives no weight to sentiment, loyalty, or intuition." Disharmony: "For a number of reasons Vauclas was known as "Vice President of Winter." His icy blue eyes and his breathy speech pattern were once accompanied by a coldly analytic decision-making process that made even his bosses shiver. It is said that he has recently become secretive and cautious, after what rumor says was a mysterious encounter with a Sheredyn spy on Sophon territory. It is also said that he has now been seen, on occasion, to flash a ghost of a smile." Kiri Yeranef *'Secondary Name: Iga Yeranef' *'Corporate/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 7 *Melee 4 *Offense 3 *Defense 1 * ID: Hero47 "Kiri's career followed an average arc of success, as she was a capable but unremarkable corporate lieutenant. However, an unprotected exposure to over-excited Dust in a military research facility triggered changes that launched her up the corporate pyramid--until boredom drove her to seek challenges elsewhere." Conan Forsythe *'Secondary Name: Tarl Forsythe' *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 2 *Offense 4 *Defense 9 * ID: Hero56 "Born on Raia, Conan was always fascinated with stars, even as a child. He left the planet as soon as he could with the military, where he progressed through the ranks. Young and charismatic, Conan demonstrated an uncanny ability to assess a battlefield quickly and organize effective defences. Over the course of the several years, his intervention saved many empire ships from destruction. It goes without saying that his skill and determination to minimize losses have made him very popular among the common servicemen." Slava Smerov *'Secondary Name: Andra Smerov' *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 9 *Defense 5 * ID: Hero53 "The histories of many large nations are often the histories of great adversaries. Smerov, known as the "Unstoppable Force," had a perfect record of victories in both simulations and on the field. Data indicates that he may be the greatest field commander ever known to the empire. Except, of course, the UE Admiral Forsythe." Vaulters Attjla Tenekech (Vaulter Update) *'Administrator/Corporate' * Labor 3 *Wit 10 *Melee 1 *Offense 0 *Defense 1 *ID: Hero81 "Tenekech is aware of the fact that he is a direct-line descendent of Anjka, but he doesn't rub it in. Good-humored, loud, and happy, his jolly exterior hides a clever mind and some of the nimblest fingers in the fleet. Like most Vaulters he dreams of a permanent home, and his famous ancestor's renown makes it even more important for him." OPBOT D0t3H01 (The Search for Auriga) *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 3 *Wit 10 *Melee 0 *Offense 1 *Defense 1 *ID: Hero80 "Opbot has been working for Zolya's clans ever since they rescued him from the slow destruction of the planet Auriga. A highly efficient medical robot, Opbot's skills in surgery, first aid, and emergency medicine were frequently required by the Zolya family's tumultuous lifestyle. He never forgot the ruins of Auriga, however, and one day after centuries of service Opbot decided to rediscover the lost planet. That work required many decades, however, due to the fact that living with the Zolya included a lot of fighting, running, attacking, escaping, blowing up ships, and getting one's own ship blown up. When he finally came down to a five-sigma probability of Auriga's location, he presented his findings to Tutela Zolya. Though at first indifferent, Opbot was able to convince her that something of value -- in fact, of enormous value -- was still hidden there." Zolya Tulela (The Search for Auriga) *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 0 *Wit 3 *Melee 2 *Offense 4 *Defense 6 *ID: Hero79 ""A true Zolya." Tulela had first heard that phrase used in reference to her during a planetary hunting expedition at age ten, when she had used her mother's rifle to kill a sabertooth that was prowling around the carcasses they had skinned and hung. Another in that famous dynasty of orange-haired, fearless adventurers, Tulela rose to leadership of her clan at twenty-six and successfully marshalled the survivors when the pirates of the ABC burned them out of their haven. Seeking another home, she took the decision to restore her family to Auriga when her family's combat medic and problem solver, Opbot, figured out its probable galactic coordinates. Independent, canny, and fearless, it is said that Tulela has far more friends than enemies -- because the enemies don't survive very long." Minor Faction Heroes These heroes originate from minor, non-playable factions, rather than one of the ten dominant, playable factions of Endless Space. Deuyivan Ting Neuil (Virtual Awakening) *'Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 6 *Melee 0 *Offense 4 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero73 "As beings that evolved on a Dust-rich gas giant, the culture and society of the Deuyivan are either incomprehensible or inexplicable. Therefore, to simplify communication they tend to adopt the names of other sentients that they meet. Neuil, a mathematical genius who applied his skills to financial models and game theory, took the name of an Endless leader that he met during his first trip off his home planet." Dust Collective Lucrum Yoku (Disharmony) *'Commander/Corporate' *Labor 0 *Wit 12 *Melee 1 *Offense 1 *Defense 1 "The name Lucrum is well known among traders, bankers, and grumpy casino owners across the galaxy. A genius at probability and statistics, Lucrum was in the middle of playing five simultaneous hands of high-speed Sophon blackjack with a six-deck pack when he was struck by a moment of lucidity. In a brief flash he realized that his long-term exposure to Dust had given him supra-genius mental capacity, that he would have an incredible future with the mysterious and covert guild known as the Dust Collective, and that the strange, secretive woman who he seemed to keep running into was actually their recruiting agent, waiting for him to realize what was going on. Now a key figure in the Collective, Lucrum understands the fine boundary where risk meets reward perhaps better than any other living being. This fact masks another, more interesting skill: An excellent comprehension of the practical powers and limits of Dust." Endless Skuoi Kyryi (Emperor Edition) *'Adventurer/Corporate' *Labor 5 *Wit 5 *Melee 0 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero61 (Hero62 is a duplicate of it, calling Hero61's description and stats) "Skuoi Kyryi was part of a small community that had created a large, complex infrastructure across a series of large asteroids. They learned of the Great Schism and the Dust Wars when an unmanned probe scattered hostile Dust across their habitat, dissolving the gangways and corridors. As the contents of the community were forcibly jettisoned into the vacuum of space, Skuoi, who had been outside repairing antennae and computer infrastructures, watched friends and family die. Leading a small band of survivors he managed to isolate and counter-act the Dust invasion, though too late to save enough of the community to keep it viable. When the emergency mission that took them away finally reached a safe base, Skuoi was the only one who had not died of thirst. A pitiless warrior and relentless adversary, the rage that burned within Skuoi did not die for decades. He became one of the most feared members of the Concrete defenses, though after numerous assassination attempts his body was eventually almost completely remade as an android. Finally burned out and desiring peace and silence, rather than war and vengeance, Skuoi set himself adrift across the cosmos in cold stasis, living on memories. It is there that he was discovered; with his cause and his peoples long dead or gone, Skuoi is content to use his skills in the service of worthwhile allies." Kyuind Neuil (Virtual Awakening) *'Administrator/Commander' *Labor 7 *Wit 0 *Melee 0 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 *ID: Hero71 : Special ability *+5 per on methane *+5 per on helium *+5 per on hydrogen *-10% ship cost on star system "Appointed as the operator of an industrial platform orbiting a gas giant during the Dust Wars, Neuil's skills at production were greatly appreciated until the war moved elsewhere, and he was left alone. After spending millennia maintaining the platform, he was found and expatriated by an Automaton scientific expedition. Neuil now roams the galaxy, putting his many years of practical knowledge in industry and warfare to work for his clients." Eiyno Wraeil (v1.1.51 patch) *'Corporate/Adventurer' *Labor 5 *Wit 5 *Melee 0 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 *ID: Hero62 "An engineer for a Concrete mega-corporation, Eiyno was an expert in hibernation sciences. Completely unaware of an impending virtual attack, he was testing a new hibernation pod in an isolation lab when his entire planetary infrastructure was ruined and everyone he knew was killed. As the dead lab robots never ended the experiment, Eiyno spent countless centuries rather than fifteen minutes in stasis. Discovered by pirates who pitied his condition, once he worked off the price of his freedom he cut loose to discover the new shape of the galaxy." Oros Gec Erram Zen Eerbee (Lights of Polaris) *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 8 *Wit 7 *Melee 0 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID: Hero69 "Erram was best known for squeezing every last bit of value out of his operations -- and his employees. Generally hated for his management style if respected for his wealth, over a 24-hour period Erram underwent a stunning, 180-degree personality change. Rumors based on hearsay refer to Dust-induced hallucinations pertaining to historical occurrences, present day operations, and probability distributions of future events. Regardless of the reason, Erram left his job as head of accounting at the Polaris Workshop and now travels the galaxy, still famed for his management but also for his generosity." Pirates Bosun Jennifer Rach (Echoes of the Endless) *'Corporate/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 7 *Melee 2 *Offense 3 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero65 "Rach was part of a pirate team that discovered an Endless research station -- on a supposedly empty asteroid -- whose systems had been awakened by Kryv's signal. Unfortunately the station's signature was picked up by a Sheredyn fleet that immediately moved in and took out Rach's ship. She hid in the Dust-infested station until an Amoeba mission picked her up; a fortunate event as the Amoebas tend to try pirates before executing them. Impressed by her intelligence and reason, Rach was freed and now sells her services across the galaxy." Berege Carter (Virtual Awakening) *'Commander/Pilot' *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 8 *Defense 4 *ID: Hero72 "A highly decorated commander in the UEH navy, Carter quit the service in 3536 when she could no longer ignore the Empire's acts of atrocity against Amoeba civilians. Now a pirate and freelance troublemaker, she is extremely wealthy and a constant source of trouble for the UEH. Though she seems to be in it for the money, in fact Carter harbours notions of building a fleet strong enough to give the Empire what it deserves. If she does not live long enough to do it, she will pass the task on to her unborn child." Plocynos Burra Techseeker (Echoes of the Endless) *'Secondary Name: Drra Techseeker' *'Administrator/Corporate' *Labor 6 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 *ID: Hero67 "Going by the name of his calling rather than his totally unpronounceable family name, Techseeker is part of a race of intelligent amphibian omnivores (Plocynos) inhabiting a swamp world, Codylus III. Driven by a fascination with mechanics and systems from a young age, contacts with space-faring species led Techseeker into an unexpected contact with an Endless artifact that crumbled to Dust as he inspected it. Surviving this exposure, he reveled in the power and insight that his Dust-enhanced powers gave him. Now a restless researcher of technology and industry, it should also be noted that he is very useful to have around during bar fights." Unknown Race (Broken Lords) Keldron Bor (Echoes of the Endless) *'Commander/Adventurer' *Labor 2 *Wit 2 *Melee 3 *Offense 4 *Defense 3 *ID: Hero68 "This hero of an unknown race was found in a gutted ship, drifting in orbit around an unexplored planet. With the ship apparently destroyed by an ancient defensive ring of Dust mines that had been reanimated by Kryv's act, only Bor -- who has yet to remove his or her suit, for unknown reasons -- survived. While generally silent and dour, slow to speak and quite serious, Bor seems lively and more energetic in groups, gaining energy from others." The Broken Lords from Endless Legend Virus Enil-Nex 8043 (Disharmony) *'Pilot/Adventurer' *Labor 1 *Wit 1 *Melee 3 *Offense 7 *Defense 3 "An escaped viral lab experiment that evolved into a useful member of galactic society, Enil-Nex’s rise to sentience moderated its drive to control and consume into a simple desire to survive. Learning that through cooperation it could gain more than through conflict, Enil-Nex understood that its defensive skills as a viral entity (mutating forms, reacting to pathogens, building up resistances, allocating resources) translated surprisingly well when using Dust, rather than biological life, as a vector for its actions. Now a Hero skilled in planetary defense, it is well-liked and -respected (though rarely hugged)." Category:Heroes